


Slip Me In Your Pocket

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Stanford, Stanford Era, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: "I think that I like you"





	Slip Me In Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/180007857877/must-be-magic-in-the-way-that-dean-succumbs-to)
> 
> Title and Ficlet based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNt8xXCJplY) (I recommend listening to it while reading ;) )

Sam’s reading in the motel room when Dean remembers how much he loves his brother. It’s not a revelation of any sorts, but it’s there again. Pulsing through every step he takes. Fuck, he doesn’t need this right now. Doesn’t need these sins tainting the pure white flower held in his hand, fingers resisting the urge to crumple it.  
  
The view isn’t anything special just a lanky kid brooding over a stupid textbook, shoulders pensive while he bites down on pink until cherry red is smothered on the plump lips. God, he’s so long gone for this boy.  
  
“Come on,” Dean says when he can’t take it anymore as if changing the situation would result in his feelings fading away like how the revving of the Impala does after dad’s hunt. “Let’s get something to eat.”  
  
And he’s right. His kid brother’s rattling off about something about quantum psychics or something boring to all is hell in between nibbles of rabbit food and he still finds it endearing.  
  
What if he did confess?  
  
“I think that I like you,” Dean would whisper in between sips of water. “You do?” Sam would reply eagerly, doe eyes shining in the fluorescent glow, toothy grin wide across his face. Then he would drag his little brother into the Impala and kiss him silly until Sam’s flushing prettily under Dean’s delicate hands.  
  
Maybe it would happen if Dean wasn’t so chicken.  
  
Instead, he flirts with the waitress, petite and cute with a mole right below her lip, but Sam’s cuter and he gets nowhere in his flattery.  
  
\---  
  
Sam’s writing letters now; each one tickets to places far away where legs are no longer enough to reach him and Dean can only force a smile as his baby brother walks out of his life. It’s betrayal of the highest degree, but what else is he supposed to do? Deny him the apple pie life that Dean desires for all of them?  
  
So he gets drunker than ever when his father turns the other cheek-to the hunts ahead-, sneaking out to fuck brown haired girls with pink lips and long lashes. Shamelessly screaming out his baby brother’s name when he finishes.  
  
After he and Dad separate, Dean decides to visit the college that’s worth more than blood running through them both, finding Sam effortlessly as if drawn to him like a magnet. But there’s a girl wrapped around him: a tall, gorgeous blonde with blue eyes that tell of a steady future.  
  
That tell Dean to move on even though they’ll never meet.  
  
But Dean’s still able to dream right? Dream about the things they could’ve been. Intoxicate himself in his little brother without him near. Swallow up sinful desire that tastes like sugar and comfort on his own.  
  
And it has to be enough to keep him from shattering like the picture frames found in the wreckage of despair known as their home.  
  
Yet the tears he shed that day do nothing to affirm him of that.


End file.
